Freddy vs Jason vs Michael vs Ash
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: My own sequel to Freddy vs. Jason. Freddy brings in Michael Myers to get his revenge on Jason. But Michael betrays Freddy and now the three clash with each other to see who is the best. Winner kills all! Now entering Ash!
1. Prologue: Enter Michael

Freddy vs. Jason vs. Michael

Summary: My own sequel to Freddy vs. Jason, now with Michael added to the mix. Story will include characters from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, and Halloween. Freddy wants revenge, to do this he conjures up Michael Myers to kill Lori and Jason. However Michael has his own plans for Springwood and disobeys Freddy. Now horror's greatest villains fight each other from Springwood to Smiths Grove Sanitarium. Winner kills all.

Disclaimer: Freddy and Jason belong to New Line and Michael belongs John Carpenter. Also rights to Freddy vs. Jason 2 if there going to be one, belongs to New Line. That is all.

Continuity: Also my story is set three years after Freddy vs. Jason. But it's set in an AU for Halloween. To point it out it takes place after Halloween 2 and Laurie is still alive. So it ignores the entire Halloween timeline after Halloween 2 just to be clear.

**Michael enters the fry**

It has been 3 years since Freddy fought Jason. 3 years since Freddy was thought to have met his apparent end by Lori Campbell. However Freddy survived and so did Jason, but Freddy was weak as he laid in wait for the right time to unleash his plan to get his revenge on those who made him a fool. Freddy waited three years to make the ultimate plan to kill Lori and Jason. Freddy plans to use another killer who is equal to Jason and is more experienced, Freddy plans to use Michael Myers.

Michael Audrey Myers one of the world's greatest killers was pronounced dead by the authorities after being put in a coma after being shot in the head by a police officer. But in reality Michael escaped and killed a nurse and two guards. Now Michael walked Haddonfield again looking for his sister Laurie Strode who was lifted to Weston Hills in springwood after becoming mentally ill after her last confrontation with her brother Michael. On October 28th 2006 was the day Freddy began his plan for revenge.

At the old Myers house laid Michael who grew tired from finding his sister all over town. When he fell asleep on his old bed he was in Smiths Grove the very same place he was locked upped. Michael went down the hallway, looking at the cells as he went by. Then he stopped by a cell that seemed familiar to him. He read its number and soon he felt an intense hate.

Cell Number 220304

Number 220304 was the same cell Michael was locked upped during his time in Smiths Grove. Then suddenly strange laughter echoed through out the complex. Michael pointed his head to find the source of the laughter. Then Freddy appeared out from the cell.

"Welcome Michael". Freddy greeted.

Michael tilted his head as he wondered the burned man in the sweater and hat in front of him.

"Please allow to introduce my self. My name is Freddy Krueger and I heard about your problem with your sister." Freddy said with a evil smile.

Michael gave Freddy a more confuse look as he let him finished.

"Your sister Laurie is in Springwood Ohio. She lives in 1428 Elm. Go there if you want to kill her." Freddy finished as he laughed.

Michael believed Freddy as he was tired for looking for Laurie for so long. When Michael woke upped he grabbed his knife and left for Elm Street. Freddy meanwhile, went back to his boiler room.

"Ah yes everything is according to plan. Now that I sent both Michael and Jason back to Elm Street, nothing can stop me from getting my revenge at those bitches." Freddy began to laugh as he began to think at the outcome of his plan.

Now it is set, the story begins.

* * *

**How was the begginnig? PlZ review. Also I plan to bring in people from the horror movies, review to tell me who you want to see and it can't be anyone dead.**


	2. Here Comes Ash!

**Chapter One: Here comes Ash**

Authors note: _Sorry for the long update, writers block, and other things in my life got in the way. Not to mention updating my other stories, but any how I'm back, and I also brought in yours truly...the one and only ASH WILLIAMS! Yeah I decided to make this a 4 way fight, and after watching Evil Dead, Ash has become my man, and here is the first chapter... This takes place right after Army of Darkness, like 15 years or so, I'm pushing the date of this fight to 2008._

Dis_claimer: I don't own anything, that is all..._

Ash had it all, a nice girlfriend, the perfect job at S-Mart, and good friends, until that night in the cabin, the night they found the book. The Nercronomicon Ex-Mortis aka the book of the dead. Inked in and blood and bound in human flesh., the book itself can summon the forces of darkness. One by one his friends were claimed by the darkness, and Ash himself had to kill them to survive. With an army of demoniacally possessed beings , dub deadites by Ash, trying to bring the world to darkness, Ash made it his mission to wipe out the deadites, and bring the threat of the book to a rest.

Ash was successful in destroying the Evil Dead with the aid of a girl named Ann, however their actions had caused Ash to travel to 1300th AD. Ash was captured by King Henry's army after being presumed to be there enemy, however after Ash killed a deadite he earned there repect, and helped fend off an army of deadites led by his evil twin Evil Ash. With the help of a wizard Ash was sent back to his time, A time without the necronomicon, without fighting deadites, a time to live a normal life. However that was never meant to be...

Dearborn Michigan, 1999.

"And stay down you freak from hell!" Ash shouted while pointing the end of his boomstick to deadite's mouth.

"THE NERCROMONICON WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL!" The deadite bellowed in rage, glaring at Ash with its demonic eyes.

"It can't have the shit sitting under my toilet!" And with that Ash pulled the trigger on his Boomstick, the blast toured the deadite's head right off it's shoulder's. Blood poured out of the creatures head like a fountain as the body fell to the ground.

Ash rubbed his head to ease the tension mustered from his encounter. It was the 10th deadite this week and it looks like there was no end to them.

"God damn it where are all these deadites coming from? I'm amazed they haven't tried to take over the city like in those Resident Evil games, except there zombies, not a demoniacally possessed weirdo!"

Ash walked the cold chilly night of Dearborn's street, Ash was fired from S-MART after causing so many property damages whenever a deadite withered its ugly head. Ash now was forced to do odd jobs in Dearborn to support himself, and pay the rent, while trying to rid Dearborn of its deadite problems.

"Sometimes I wonder if I was chosen by some freaky dicky prophecy to destroy the book..."Ash said to himself while crossing an intersection. Ash saw a couple of people giving him the look. It was no surprised, its not everyday you see a man with a chainsaw stuck to his arm, and wielding a shotgun on his back in broad daylight or nighttime.

Ash however, didn't care of what the people thought, if they seen what he's gone through they would change there opinion of him. Ash has already got a reputation as "Dearborn's Resident Nut Job" and even made a spot in the newspaper after thrashing store to kill a deadite, luckily for him the owner didn't press charges after saving his life from a deadite that was about to kill him, in fact the owner actually believes Ash's stories, and is probably the only one who does.

Ash made it all the way to his apartment floor. There he was greeted by his land lord and owner of the apartment, Bill.

"Hey Ash!" Bill greeted his tenant lazily, Bill was busy mopping the floor, while listening to an old oldies music on a radio.

"Hey Bill, hows the wife doing?" Ash greeted with a wave, and entering a boring conversation.

"Still recovering from surgery, at the expense of my finance, oh I hate her guts!" The landlord said sternly at such thought. "Oh somebody came by and dropped you this for you!"

Ash raised an eyebrow at Bil, who would drop a package for him, unless it was the store owner giving him a reward for saving his hiney, no one would give him a gift. "Well what is it? And did they say who they were Bill?"

"I don't know who sent this Ash, all it said "to Ash" on its tag, and I found it on the doorstep, since your the only Ash here, I assume it was meant for you!" Bill then scurried to his desk, and took a small object covered in packaging paper, the instant Ash saw what Bill took out, his heart started to beat!

_'No it couldn't be! Who would mail the damn thing to me?' _

Ash's spine went numb at the sight, his eyes widen, mouth dropped in terror at this terrorizing sight. Memories of the past began to race across his mind, the pain. He felt the pain right now from that terrible night, the pain he succumb to when he killed Linda and his friends. The Necronomicon. The book was back to make his life a living hell. Ash took out his Boomstick and aimed right at the book.

"Put the book down Bill!" Ash threatned with a raging growl, he was determine to destory the book today, tonight.

"Yo Ash calm down its only a book!" Said Bill while trying to calm Ash down, apparently it didn't work as Ash has already made up his mind.

"I said drop it!" Ash shouted his landlord, still aiming his shot gun at his hand.

"Ash you need help, its only a book see," Said Bill while tearing off the paper, He then stared at with an odd expression, "A very weird and dirty book to!"

"Bill if you don't drop that book your gonna need a prosthetic hand!" Ash was ready to pull the trigger until...

"Grawhhh, RARRWH! ARRRHHHHHG!" Bill began to scream in pain, Ash covered his ears to ease the pain given by the screams. Bill's eyes turn upwards making his eye sockets completely white, his short hair began to shivered up, Bill continued screaming until he dropped to the floor, completely lifeless as a doll.

"Bill?" Ash said lowly, Ash walked to Bill's lifeless body with his Boomstick ready in case of anything out of the ordinary happens, which in Ash's case was anything but ordinary.

There was a dramatic silence, Ash stopped a few feet away from the body to give space. Then Bill's eyes flickered, his body rose up and bellowed causing the windows to shatter, various items gell to the floor. A gasping wind followed through.

"GIVE ME YOUR SOUL MORTAL!" Bill said in a demonic voice.

"Suck on this bitch!" Ash fired his boomstick at Bill's head, however deadites are stronger then they appear as Bill merely flinched from the shot.

Bill screamed at Ash's face, Ash covered his eyes from the piercing voice, "Oh you want more the Ash man? Well come get some bitch!"

Ash revved his chainsaw, his lunged it at Bill's chest. The chainsaw gutted through the demoniacally flesh corpse, as several flesh started to rot out. Ash took out his chainsaw from Bill's chest and performed a horizontal slash acorss Bill's stomach. The deadite tried to jump on Ash, but Ash dodge the deadite's attack by rolling. The deadite started to scream again, taking no more of it Ash aimed his Shot Gun at the deadites head once again.

"Aw shut up Bill! I know your cranky that I didn't pay last month's rent, but hey guess what? I'm moving out!" Ash then fired his Boomstick at Bill's head again. Bill's head exploded, his body dropped to the floor.

Ash rubbed his head, taking out the blood from his hair during the fight. With his landlord paying hell a visit, Ash's only choice now was to destroy the book and ends it's evil.

"Now to finally take care of you Mister darkness summoning freak of nature! I think the world has enough evil with out you causing it!" Ash said fiercely, now it was his chance to get rid of the book once and for all.

However when Ash attempted to grab the book, the book began to levitate, slowly but surely Ash knew what was coming.

"Aw crap not again!" Ash whined.

The book opened its page, Ash stared at it in fright as the book floated to Ash. The room itself began to shake itself apart as if the entire world was going through a major earthquake. Then suddenly a gigantic portal formed in the middle of the room. Ash saw this in terror and grabbed one of the furnitures nailed to the ground.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Was all Ash could scream before being sucked into the portal.

Back in Freddy's boiler room the nightmare demon himself was enjoying his latest trick. He manage to bring in not only the Nercronomicon, but the only one person to survive its terror, Ashley J. Williams.

"Yes everything is going to plan, with both Jason, Michael, and Ashy boy here to mess things up, there's nothing that could stop me from getting revenge!"

* * *

**Sorry for lack of updates, I'll try to post more this time. Please Review, and contructive criticism will be appricitive!**


End file.
